Lucky Star Meets History's Strongest!
by armydillo62O
Summary: 20 years after the fall of the most dangerous martial arts group in the world, 10 high school girls find themselves at Ryouzanpaku, learning to defend themselves, and learning a bit about themselves. Will contain violence, and OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Been forever and a day, but I'm finally back here with my new story!**

**So yeah… about the other stories I did… I'm sorry. I typed those up in an hour, didn't even bother noticing they didn't have paragraphs… yeah it was bad. However, this one will not be the case. I've been treating this as seriously as I could, and have been working hard!**

**This will be a crossover between two of my favorite anime, History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, and Lucky Star. Yeah, who would've imagined that? But I do have ideas, and can't wait to see what you guys think!**

**This will contain OCs, and a LOT of them. If you don't like them, don't read, or try to get past it. I'll try to keep it reasonable.**

**Now that I'm done wasting your time, let's get going!**

**DISCLAIMER: Guys, do you really think I own the shows? I'm 14, not 35. Still rules apply, so here goes.**

**I don't own anything I reference here. All credit goes to Kagami Yoshimizu, Syun Matsuena, and others.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A fresh start! A new friend leads onward to adventure!**

A cool morning sun showered the country of Japan as students made their way to school. With only three weeks until summer vacation, many students had big ideas for vacation.

All except for one short, hyperactive otaku.

Konata Izumi was doing literally _nothing_ over the break. Business at the café had been slow, and tips were less common. And of course, for Konata, less money meant less manga and anime at her disposal.

Konata walked to the train station close to her home. It was here that she would meet her friends and commute to school.

When the otaku arrived at her destination, she heard a loud voice call from an unusually large crowd.

"Out of my way, I'm coming through."

Here came Konata's favorite part of the day. The aggressive voice belonged to none other than her best friend Kagami Hiiragi. Konata could tell her friend was in a foul mood from the sour tone in her voice.

And one rule Konata knew, was that an angry Kagami was much easier to joke with.

"Hi Kona-Chan!" came the chipper voice of Tsukasa Hiiragi, with her sister Kagami behind her.

"Meh." Kagami snorted next to her friend when she arrived.

"My, don't you sound happy Kagamin." Konata joked with a playful voice. Teasing her Tsundere was one of her favorite hobbies.

"Ah, shut up you." Kagami growled back. "I'm not in the mood."

Konata chuckled to herself, but she decided to lay off a bit, since it seemed Kagami was truly _not_ happy.

"I couldn't sleep." Kagami moaned. "I went to bed early and everything, but I couldn't manage. How do you make it look so easy?" Kagami asked, amazed that her friend could get less sleep than anyone she knew, and was always full of energy.

Without any time to waste, the three loaded onto the train and went off to school.

"Did you hear?" Konata asked her friends. "Our class is going to take the new transfer student today." Kagami was surprised.

"Someone's transferring right before break?" Kagami questioned. "That's unusual."

"Of course it's unusual!" Konata cheered, gaining the attention of people on the train. "Someone is randomly transferring now; this could only be classified as a mysterious event!"

Kagami released her trademark sigh. "I think the space where your brain should be is more mysterious." The Tsundere groaned.

The rest of the morning commute went by rather uneventfully. After the long train ride, the three arrived at their school and personal hell for Konata, Ryoo High School.

"See you later." Konata and Tsukasa parted with Kagami on these words. The two marched on towards their classroom, 3-B.

"Where's Yuki-Chan I wonder?" Tsukasa asked, noticing the absence of her friend.

"Oh, she had a dentist's appointment." Konata responded. The two proceeded to take their seats in the large classroom.

The moment the bell rang, an irritated blonde made her way through the door. "Alright you little rats," Came the voice of Nanako Kuroi. "Sit your butts down, today's important."

Everyone knew that today was an important date. No matter which school, students loved the arrival of a transfer student. Many held looks of anticipation, wondering what the new boy or girl would look like.

Kuroi began again. "As you all know, there will be a new student joining us today, so mind your manners and make him feel at home!"

"_No problem there."_ Konata thought. _"Just show us what he's like! He has to have something mysterious about him!"_

"Come on in!" she called outside. "I'll let you do the introduction."

Everyone's attention was turned to the front of the room, waiting to see what he would look like.

The door slid open to show a rather handsome boy wearing the school uniform. The first thing the class noticed was his impressive muscular build. He looked like he could throw a car. His hair was pure gold in color. This wasn't quite the shade of Konata's younger friend Patty, but had a brown shade as well. His eyes were an unusual periwinkle color, and he wore a bright smile on his face.

"Kogara Kitagawa." He spoke with a relaxed voice. "It's great to meet you all, and I hope to get to know you all well."

Konata found herself staring at the new student. His introduction was plain, but not anywhere close to suspicious.

"_But I refuse to give up! He's hiding something, I know it!"_

"Alright then Kitagawa." Kuroi snapped everyone back to reality. "You can take the seat next to Shiraishi over there."

"_That's diagonal from mine!" _Konata thought happily._ "I'll definitely see if he's unusual now!"_

Kogara made his way to his seat. After greeting his closest neighbor, Minoru, He turned to face Konata.

"You look like a good person." He said, keeping the calm face from before. "I hope we can become good friends."

Konata was taken back. Never had someone been this friendly before, other than her friends of course. But what really set her off was the tone he used. The words seemed to go right through her, and come back again.

"Oh! Um…" Konata stuttered. "Yeah, m-me too."

"_What was __**that?**__"_ Konata wondered_. "Was I nervous just now?"_

After the introduction, Kuroi spoke again. "Alright, as of now, you are no longer a transfer mystery person, you are a student. I will not treat any of you differently than I ever have."

The class went through its usual world history lesson, and time passed quickly, thankfully for the young bluenette.

Later on, another bell rang, this time it was the lunch bell. Konata and Tsukasa sat around their favorite table and began to eat.

"The new transfer student looks friendly." Tsukasa spoke in a hushed voice. "You're so lucky to sit close to him Kona-Chan!"

"Yeah I am!" Konata said with pride, despite being nervous earlier. "Say, where's Kagami?" She asked.

"I think she said she had to help her friends." Tsukasa remembered. So, it seemed Kagami wouldn't be joining them.

Lunch turned out to be rather uneventful without two of their friends. What Konata did notice was the fact that Kogara had managed to attract quite a crowd.

"_Guess he's good at making friends."_ Konata thought to herself. _"Must be a good guy."_

The rest of lunch went by quietly. Soon enough, everyone was back in their seats, and class resumed.

Konata looked over to see Kogara knocked out on the desk. The bluenette almost laughed. She knew exactly what was in store for those who fell asleep in class, and it felt wonderful knowing someone else would feel the same pain.

"Oi, Kitagawa!" Kuroi snapped, knocking the back of her hand on the boy's head. "No sleeping in class!" Kuroi didn't want to resort to her usual method, but it seemed her class had attracted another slacker.

"Oh… Sensei…" Kogara groaned. "Can you not wake me up while I'm sleeping? I'd appreciate that."

Konata really had to try not to laugh. Now that he'd really pissed her off, the sight was going to be great.

"Fine. This'll keep ya awake!" Kuroi stated happily as she brought her fist onto his head.

The entire class went silent.

Kogara hadn't moved his head, which was still buried in his elbow, but his other hand traveled upward, and caught Kuroi's fist.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually do it…" Kogara chuckled from his peaceful elbow. "If it'll cause that much trouble, I'll stay awake." Kogara then sat himself back up, still clenching the teacher's hand.

Konata couldn't believe it. Here she thought she would finally get a chance to see sharing of her punishment, and Kogara avoided it without even flinching.

"_His reflexes are amazing!"_ Konata marveled. _"I've never seen someone like that! Not in real life at least."_

The rest of the day seemed to go by rather slowly for the class, after seeing what had just happened.

* * *

**Okay, I know not much happened here, but believe me, things will get rolling. The beginning is probably going to end up very similar to Kenichi, but who cares? **

**I'm going off to work on the next chapter now, hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Shinpaku!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes at the bottom.**

Chapter 2, The Truth Behind The Mask! The Real Identity of The Transfer Student!

The rest of the school day went by pretty uneventfully, and after class, Konata had much to tell to Kagami and Miyuki, who had arrived a bit after the new student's stunt.

"He was amazing I tell ya!" Konata spouted out. "He blocked Sensei's punch without even trying! It was like he was psychic!" Kogara had really piqued Konata's interest.

"I think you're getting a little too much out of this." Kagami groaned. Konata had spat everything to her right away, and then proceeded to tell her again.

"I don't know Onee-chan," Tsukasa intervened. "He was really cool, I was kinda worried for him, but he did it without looking."

The girls continued walking home. The topic of discussion for them, and almost everyone in class 3-B, was Kogara Kitagawa. News really spread fast.

The small group of high school girls continued walking until the sunlight randomly came to a stop. A large presence similar to a pillar stepped without warning in front of them. A closer analysis showed that it was a large man.

"Hey," The man spoke calmly, with a hint of smugness in his voice. "We got a question for you girlies."

"Who's we?" Kagami asked, not sure what this man wanted. The last thing Kagami wanted was to get assaulted now. She had to keep a calm mind, or there would be trouble.

"These are my boys." The man said, gesturing to two more men. These backup goons had an even scarier presence. "Look, we're not gonna hurt ya, we just wanna talk. So why don't you just come with us for a while?"

The four girls stood frozen, none of them having the slightest idea what this hulking monster wanted. "Why can't you just ask us here?" Kagami asked, growing more irritated, and very scared.

"We're on a business trip." The leader blatantly lied. "So we gotta business question. You know, private matters. If you just come with us for a while, you won't get a scratch on your body."

Kagami wasn't sure what to do. Her father had always told her not to listen to strangers at this kind of situation, but a trip to a hospital was not sounding so pleasant.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you."

The group of three led the girls into an alley the men had emerged from earlier. The girls could feel the air growing thick, and the worst smell made its way into their noses.

"Alright this is far enough." The man stopped. "Listen up, we're on a hunt for someone. Do any of you have a crazy ass powerful transfer student in your class?"

Kagami froze. It seemed the man had kept to his word, and really wanted to talk to them. Although, she wasn't sure what they wanted with this Kogara boy Konata had told her about.

"Umm…" Konata began to pipe up, "I know the transfer student in our class has to be strong. He was able to block a punch without even looking."

The three men began to flash a creepy smile. "Yeah, that sounds like the kid. Just to be sure, what's his name?"

Konata stopped to find her breath. These three guys had actually managed to put some fear into her.

"H-His name is Kitagawa. Kogara Kitagawa."

Suddenly, the three ugly smiles were gone, and the men began to look very unhappy, like a bull, ready to charge.

"You know, it's very noble of you to protect your friend," One of the other thugs spoke, "But we're not playing games! Tell us his real name, now!"

Konata gasped again. Which one was lying? Herself? No, Kogara's surname was Kitagawa, like he said. Had Kogara really used a false name? Or were these guys just looking for the wrong guy?

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Konata squeaked. "He gave us that name! maybe you're looking for the wrong guy?"

These three did not look convinced. In fact, the sight of them in this state was sending the four girls into panic. "Fine." The leader spoke again. "I guess I'll have to take back what I said! You little girls are gonna get real hurt if you don't tell us his name!"

The four pressed against each other. Tsukasa began clinging onto her sister for support, and Miyuki stood trembling, like she had the entire time. The four felt the men closing in, like they were being backed into a corner by zombies. Slowly, the man grabbed Kagami's collar and raised his fist.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" A loud voice echoed through the alleyway. "Cause it looks to me like you're looking for a bit of trouble."

The men released their grip and frantically scanned the area around them. This voice sounded familiar in a way, like the person they were hunting before.

"There!" One of the men pointed. "He's up on the rooftops!" Konata looked up to see a tall figure standing atop one of the buildings. Then, with the speed of a hawk, yet the gracefulness of a simple feather, the boy leaped from the rooftops and landed squarely between the girls and thugs.

"It's… Kogara!" Konata marveled.

"It's the kid!" One of the men yelled. "Listen punk, we've had our hands full trying to find you."

Kogara smiled, as if to try and distract them. "So you decided to take it out on a bunch of high school girls? Seems a little pathetic, if you ask me." Suddenly, the girls savior stopped smiling, and tightened his fists. "They have nothing to do with this. My name is Kogara Shirahama, and I'm the one you're after."

The four girls stood shocked. Shirahama? It seemed that Kogara had entered with a false name, but why? They decided to be sure to ask, once this was over.

"Well guess what kid! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" The leader of men shouted as he charged towards Kogara, ready to strike.

Konata had seen her fair share of Shonen anime, but the small girl wasn't expecting what Kogara pulled off. One moment the boy was standing in front of this man, and the next, he was behind him. Kogara then drew back his arm, and slammed it into the back of the thug.

The man let out a guttural roar of pain, and struggled to stand. It didn't take a genius to guess just how strong Kogara was.

"You bastard!" another man roared, as the rest of them charged, hungry for a fight.

Kogara didn't even have to blink. Instead, he leaped from where he was, and landed on a small handrail at the edge of the alley. Instead of landing calmly, the boy's weight shifted, and he was able to slide down the rail. When the two charged again, Kogara wasted no time in knocking both out with a single kick. In a matter of minutes, Kogara Shirahama was the only man standing, and the rest were on the ground.

"Are you all alright?" Kogara asked the shaking girls. Slowly, the four nodded, however all of them were still trembling from shock. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare any of you." The boy then redirected his gaze to the ground, ashamed to meet their stares.

"You… were…" Kagami began.

"AMAZING!" The four finished in unison.

Kogara picked up his head in shock. Had these girls really not been traumatized from the incident?

"Man That was sweet!" Konata chirped. "Let me say, that was better than any anime I've ever seen, and that's saying something!"

Kogara chuckled at the blunette's remark, however Kagami gave him a look that said, 'She's not kidding.'

"T-That really was impressive, Kita… Shirahama-san." Miyuki spoke. "I believe you might have just saved our lives."

Kogara felt a small smile work its way onto his face, as his cheeks began to darken to a faint red color. "Nah…" He spoke. "I doubt they could've done too much."

The five stood in the alley a bit longer, the four girls showering Kogara with praise and thanks, until Konata asked, "What was up with the name thing? So is Shirahama your real name?"

"It's a bit of a long story. Why don't we all walk home, and I'll tell you?" And they did exactly that. Kogara tried his best to explain his past, and this is what the girls got from it.

Apparently, Kogara's parents were both martial artists. Together, they fought one of the strongest martial arts groups ever, called Yami. After several hardships the battle was won, and the two decided to settle down and have a family. Naturally, Kogara's father became an urban legend, and the whole school of Koryou knew his name.

However, when Kogara was born and arrived at the school his parents went to, people no longer saw his father as a hero, and saw him as a challenge. Several of the boys wanted to see how strong he really was, and many of them tried attacking his son instead. Now, while Kogara knew very well he could easily defeat any delinquent at

school, the last thing he wanted was to get wrapped up in an incident like his father was.

So, the boy decided to transfer schools, and ended up at Ryoo, but it seemed that the men were still persistent. And now, they were trying to attack him at his new school.

Therefore, he used a fake name to transfer to Ryoo, and tried to avoid any unwanted attention, which he had unintentionally gained today.

"So, that's the gist of it." The blonde finished. "I left in order to avoid any pointless violence to myself or my friends."

The four stopped walking at the end of Kogara's story, awed by their heroes' interesting past. "Still…" Kagami began. "I seriously can't thank you enough for saving us. I wish there was a way to prove it."

"I have an idea!" Konata chimed in. "We're really late now, and I'm sure your parents are worried, right? Why don't you introduce us to the people who taught you martial arts so we can thank them, and explain why you were late!"

Kogara's eyes widened from what she suggested. While it sounded like a good idea on paper, it was essentially the same as leading a mouse into a snake pit.

"Umm… I don't know Konata…" Kogara spoke. "I don't think they'd mind visitors, but let me say I can't what will happen."

"I don't care." Kagami commented. "I see more than enough strange things dealing with this one." As she brought Konata into a head lock.

"My mother also said she had something to do today, so I am completely fine." Miyuki spoke in her usual calm voice.

"What about you, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked her sister. "You've been awfully quiet."

Tsukasa didn't speak a word. Instead, she stood, still trembling, and nodded very slowly. It appeared she was still in shock from the attack. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kogara stood contemplating his choices. While he could indeed take them to his home, he had made sure to leave out the more… unusual details of his home. His family would understand why he was late, but didn't want to disappoint his new friends… He could see Konata wanted to know where he'd learned martial arts.

"Sure, why not?"

And so, the four girls began a long trip following their new friend. It was a bit strange that Kogara would randomly turn through alleys, and sub streets. The girls began to wonder if he really knew where he was going.

Eventually Tsukasa came out of shock, and hollowly asked, "Where are we?" They weren't surprised, really. The way she had gone into a near isolated mindset… it was actually a bit comical, rather than scary.

"Alright, we're here." Kogara spoke. The girls looked up at the massive, old-fashioned gate in front of them. This was the most intimidating thing any of them had ever seen.

"Alright, now before we go in, I have to warn you." He spoke in a concerned tone. "When we go in, I guarantee there will be an inevitable culture shock… Knowing this,

are you all still okay with this?"

The four nodded in unison.

"Alright, then here we go." Kogara pushed on the massive gate, and it slowly creaked open. Kagami strolled in first, followed by Tsukasa, clinging onto her sister's arm,

Miyuki soon followed suit.

"Ladies first." Kogara said to Konata, the only remaining one. The otaku nodded happily, and stepped through the gate. However, before she did, she noticed a thin sign hanging above the gate that read one word, presumably the name of the place.

Ryozanpaku.

The girls stepped inside the large, spread out, area. "I didn't know that you lived in a dojo, Shirahama-san." Miyuki spoke in her polite tone, with a thin smile. "I believe you forgot to mention that."

"This place is huge!" Konata marveled. "You're family must be pretty rich, right?"

Before Kogara could answer, a loud guttural roar rose from behind one of the small buildings. The yell was enough to cause the four girls to jump, and nearly sent Tsukasa back into shock. "W-What was that?" The airhead asked, trembling.

"That, would be the inevitable shock I mentioned. Come on, we might be able to see."

The five broke into a light run, and rounded the corner of the building. There, they saw a field, with randomly placed wooden posts sticking up from the ground. However, that wasn't what caught their attention.

There also stood two men. One seemed like he would be in his mid thirties, while the other… The other was nothing less of a giant. The other man looked like an ant

compared to him.

It didn't take a genius to guess the roar came from the giant. Without warning, the men starting punching against the posts, snapping all of them like toothpicks. "Those are two of the people that raised me. The little one is my dad, Kenichi Shirahama. The big guy's name is Sakaki Shio, master of Karate, and owner of hundredth Dan."

The girls were barely able to stand. This definitely was a shock, but they didn't expect a true paralyzing performance like this.

"Okay, why don't we move along before you're sister goes into shock again." Kogara said with a playful voice. The five then began walking away from the two brawlers, and exploring the rest of the dojo.

"I'm home!" Kogara called after they were a safe distance away from Kenichi and Sakaki.

"Ahh! Kogara!" A new voice came from inside, and the four girls braced themselves for another monster to appear.

Naturally, they all gave a sigh of relief to see a very much normal looking woman at the other side of the door. This woman gave a warm smile, wore normal garb with an apron wrapped around her front.

"Hey mom. I brought some friends over, I hope that's okay."

"Of course it's okay!" The woman spoke with kindness laced in her voice. "But is there a reason why?"

Kogara didn't have a chance to respond. Instead his mother's face changed completely as her eyes widened, and her face exploded in red. Spontaneously, she sent a high kick behind her, while the five saw a flash of green.

"Not good Miu." An older voice spoke. "You left yourself completely open! I could have been anyone!" The four girls looked behind the woman, to see a shorter, older man, and Miu clutching her own bottom. Konata and Kagami realized what had happened, and both were terrified of the result.

"I'll kill you!" Kogara's mother roared, and the two shot off at impossible speeds.

Once again, the four were shocked into silence. "Is it always like this?" Miyuki managed to ask.

"Believe it or not," Kogara began, "This is pretty boring."

After a full minute, the chasing stopped, and the shorter man was still standing, and Kogara's mother was out of breath. "Very reckless Miu." The old man spoke again. "Just because your husband may be able to beat me in a fight doesn't mean that you're faster than me."

"Let me get this straight Kensei." The woman named Miu panted. "You sexuallyharassed me, a married woman, knowing my husband could beat you in a fight?"

Now, it was Kensei's turn to be shocked silent. eventually, the man pushed his twopointer fingers together, and looked downward. "Maybe that wasn't my best idea."

The strange old man once again retreated, and Miu let him leave, knowing his wrongdoings. "I'm so sorry about that!" She spoke, with the same kindness from earlier.

"Anyway, what did you bring these girls over for?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit." Kogara responded. "Can you round everyone up for me?"

"I can sure try."

Miu walked back into the building she had came from, and seemed to be calling for someone. The five let her be, and Kogara led them to another building. "This is where the masters meet." He said. "Mom will have them all here soon."

The girls were now beginning to regret the decision they had made. If the rest of the masters were as frightening as the ones before were, all except Konata would probably faint.

"They're actually okay when they're calm." Kogara told them. "Just try not to act too surprised, it might rile em up."

Now, all they could do was wait. The girls were shocked how Kogara could grow up in such an unusual environment, and still seem like an ordinary boy to them. Konata had grown up in a more reasonable home for a teenager, and she was the opposite of ordinary.

Soon, Kogara's mother Miu returned, with six people trailing behind. Three they had seen already, but the other three were downright terrifying. It was Kagami who first noticed that one of them was a woman. Well, there was no reason to believe she wasn't a woman, but the tsundere was the only one sane enough to see.

"Well, here they are." Miu spoke happily. "Now, what did you say you brought them over for?"

"I'll explain that." Kagami said, taking the lead. "This may take a while."

**Alright, this one took me a LOT longer than I thought it would. I never really had **

**time to type, and I was busy over the summer... Yeah, and having no motivation **

**by the time school rolls around doesn't help either. But, I have not forgotten this **

**story, and I appreciate anyone who's read it. I decided to make this one a bitlonger then I intended since it took so long. **

**Remember guys, I'm 14. My writing is not perfect. I appreciate any advice you **

**have to give, (but I'll need a few more reviews for that. _) It may take another **

**few months to get the next chapter out, depending on how much time I have. **

**Luckily, I'll be getting my own computer soon once I save up enough, so I'll be **

**able to write much more! **

**I'm outta here Y'all! PEACE!**


End file.
